naturalismofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Argumento do Design
Direitos Reservados ao Iron Chariots, Link original aqui. O Argumento do Design, também conhecido como o Argumento Teleológico, é um argumento para a existência de um projetista divino baseado em instâncias de ordem ou propósito na natureza. O argumento tem sido usado desde a Grécia antiga e continua a ser um argumento popular. O movimento do Design Inteligente é baseado nessa argumentação. A conclusão só afirma que há um designer, mas não suporta qualquer religião em particular. Argumentos a favor e contra a validade do argumento têm sido avançadas por muitos filósofos e apologistas. David Hume era altamente crítico ao argumento em seu livro Diálogos sobre a Religião Natural. William Paley apresentou a analogia do relojoeiro, que é uma formulação popular do argumento. Um argumento do Design típico é o seguinte: Institute for Creation Research, God’s Design Is an Engineering Wonder "Alguns sistemas naturais, especialmente os sistemas vivos, contêm soluções engenhosas para resolver problemas técnicos. Os Inventores humanos devem resolver os mesmos problemas físicos, a fim de alcançar resultados semelhantes ... características biológicas engenhosas foram ... concebidas pelo nosso sábio, benevolente e poderoso Criador. A natureza nunca foi observada inventando esses tipos de estruturas complexas, cada uma adequada para a sua tarefa, e não há sequer uma explicação teórica e Realista evoluindo passo-a-passo para como eles poderiam ter desenvolvido. Assim, da mesma forma que nós inferimos uma pintura ao seu pintor, ou um engenheiro de um motor, podemos inferir um Criador de uma criação". Argumento Formal Há três variantes formais do argumento do design. Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy, Teleological Arguments for God's Existence, published Jun 10, 2005; revised Oct 3, 2010 Eles são usados ou individualmente ou em conjunto, em declarações informais do argumento. Versão dedutiva * A1) Objetos que são concebidos pelos seres humanos são ordenados*. * A2) A ordem* em qualquer objeto provém de uma fonte externa. * A3) Não há nenhuma outra fonte externa de ordem* de modo que não seja um designer, * A4) Um objeto X (por exemplo, um olho ou todo o universo) é ordenado*. * C1) X foi concebido. * C2) Portanto existe o designer do objeto X. * Tem um propósito, complexidade, beleza ou qualquer outra propriedade característica de design. Versão Analógica (indutiva) * A5) Objetos que são concebidos pelos seres humanos são ordenados*. * A6) um certo objeto X (por exemplo, um olho ou todo o universo) também é ordenado*. * A7) Por analogia, objetos humanos são semelhantes para se opor a X, e as causas devem ser a mesma. * C3) X foi projetado * C4) Portanto existe o designer do objeto X. Há uma terceira forma do argumento que não exclui outras explicações para a ordem, mas escolhe um Design porque ele é, supostamente, a explicação mais provável. Crítica Um relógio é um exemplo comumente citado de um objeto projetado O argumento do Design depende de uma propriedade característica que é indicativa de design. A propriedade característica é usada tanto para afirmar a semelhança de Design humano para um sistema ordenado quanto para descartar processos naturais que formam um sistema ordenado. Terminologia vaga O argumento do Design afirma que os objetos humanos concebidos e os objetos naturais compartilham uma propriedade que é característica de design. Embora esta propriedade característica seja geralmente chamada de "ordem", "propósito" ou "complexidade", o que se refere especificamente a estes é vago. Por exemplo, Paley não especifica explicitamente o que ele quer dizer com as "marcas de Design" em um relógio. Analogia com um único universo Nós só temos conhecimento de nosso universo. Para inferir corretamente as propriedades do universo projetado em geral, precisamos ter a experiência de vários universos. Se não o fizermos, qualquer propriedade específica do nosso universo pode ter se originado a partir de uma fonte diferente do design. Desde que não se tenha conhecimento de múltiplos universos, não podemos inferir a semelhança entre Design humano e da concepção do universo. Isto é conhecido como uma Falácia do Holofote. Utilidade e Propósito são construções humanas Ideias úteis se originam em nossas mentes e são independentes da origem de um objeto. A água é útil para beber e para limpeza, mas ela existe mais do que toda a vida e, provavelmente, continuará a existir depois que os humanos forem extintos. Ambos os objetos projetados e concebidos não podem ser úteis numa circunstância particular. Objetivo é também uma invenção humana e devemos distinguir o uso de algo para um propósito com o design de um propósito. Podemos dizer que a função de um relógio é contar o tempo. No entanto, eles podem ser utilizados como pesos de papel, pêndulos, um acessório qualquer, etc. caso o objetivo de um relógio seja alterado por nossa mente. Os objetos naturais também serão usados para um propósito, como uma caverna para abrigo, mas isso não quer dizer que a caverna foi projetada para tal efeito. Muitas versões do argumento do Design assumem o propósito de um determinado objeto que é para o benefício dos seres humanos, tais como o Argumento do Ajuste Fino. Sem provas de que um objeto foi projetado com isso em mente, a alegação é arbitrária e antropocêntrica. Existe algum objeto que não foi projetado? Criacionistas geralmente afirmam que tudo no universo foi projetado. É, portanto, impossível estabelecer uma distinção entre objetos projetados e não-projetados, porque não haveriam objetos não-projetados em nossa experiência! Portanto o Criacionismo é incompatível com o Argumento do Design. Na analogia do Relojoeiro, Paley reivindica que uma rocha poderia sempre existir, mas um relógio foi definitivamente criado. A propriedade característica da concepção implicitamente sugerida é que o relógio não é de ocorrência natural e, por conseguinte, foi criado. No entanto, ele também defende que o universo, incluindo as rochas, foram projetados. Isso destrói a "ocorrência natural" versus a distinção de "não ocorrer naturalmente" que ele estabeleceu em primeiro lugar. Beleza A beleza é uma invenção humana subjetiva e não indica de forma confiável a origem de qualquer coisa. O que constitui algo bonito varia de pessoa para pessoa, o que impede um acordo geral sobre qualquer evidência particular, para apoiar o argumento. Paternicidade a tendência em encontrar padrões em coisas sem sentido Os seres humanos tendem a ver padrões aparentemente significativos, mesmo quando eles não estão realmente presentes. Michael Shermer, "Patternicity: Finding Meaningful Patterns in Meaningless Noise", Scientific American, Dec 2008. Este viés dá alegados supostos padrões, como "ordem" ou "propósito" no universo, muito questionável a menos que possam ser rigorosamente definidos e avaliados. Complexidade Especificada Existem várias definições de complexidade especificada. Baseado no conceito geral, William Dembski adaptou a ideia em um sistema matemático vagamente relacionado à teoria da informação. Neste contexto, a complexidade implica a baixa probabilidade de um objeto a ser realizado por amostragem aleatória de possibilidades. William A. Dembski, "No Free Lunch: Why Specified Complexity Cannot Be Purchased Without Intelligence", 2002, p. 111 Geralmente é especificado como "um resultado subjetivo significativo William A. Dembski, "No Free Lunch: Why Specified Complexity Cannot Be Purchased Without Intelligence", 2002, p. 66". A Complexidade Especificada tem sido amplamente criticada por seu uso inconsistente de terminologia, jargão único, irrelevância e validade questionável "Why Intelligent Design Fails: A Scientific Critique of the New Creationism", edited by Matt Young, Taner Edis, 2004, Thomas D. Schneider, Dissecting Dembski's "Complex Specified Information", Updated 2008 Dec 01 2. O conceito pressupõe uma amostragem aleatória de configurações possíveis, mas isto é de relevância questionável com processos naturais que tendem a variar de forma progressiva. Complexidade especificada é uma medida subjetiva, que é responsável por um conceito subjetivo mentiroso e antropocêntrico. Complexidade Irredutível Michael Behe introduziu o conceito de complexidade irredutível. Ele define como a propriedade de ser "composto por várias peças bem combinadas, que interagem e contribuem para a função da base, em que a remoção de qualquer uma das peças faria com que o sistema parasse de funcionar eficazmente". Darwin's Black Box: The Biochemical Challenge to Evolution, Michael Behe, 1996, quoted in Irreducible Complexity and Michael Behe (retrieved 8 January 2006) Alguns projetos humanos não satisfazem estes critérios, tais como os sistemas redundantes. Os critérios de "parar de funcionar" assumem que há um propósito para o sistema, que é um conceito subjetivo suscetível ao antropocentrismo. Design geralmente tem a alegada característica? O argumento do Design afirma que a inteligência (como uma mente humana) pode fornecer um exemplo de como o princípio do design realmente ocorre. No entanto, uma concepção de inteligência em um mundo alienígena pode funcionar de forma bastante diferente. Se nós arbitrariamente usarmos o Design humano como o modelo para o Design em geral, estaremos assumindo um antropomorfismo sem qualquer evidência. Isto é conhecido como a Falácia do Holofote. Um planeta alienígena pode ter manifestado Design sem o alegado design característico, como visto na Terra. Nós não sabemos a intenção do designer Argumentar que um objeto é projetado é difícil quando não sabemos a intenção do designer. Mas isso também é um argumento para o argumento do design pobre. "Para dizer que algo é sub-ótimo, é necessário saber quais são os objetivos ou propósitos do Designer. Se Gould não sabe o que o designer pretendia, então ele não pode dizer que o projeto está aquém dessas intenções Não tenho fé suficiente para ser Ateu" A experiência direta de um designer Sabemos que um relógio tem um designer por experiência. O Conhecimento direto do relojoeiro e o processo de tomada do relógio é uma certa indicação da origem de ordem em um relógio. No entanto, não temos experiência direta do processo de Design que planejou o universo. A tentativa de se inferir um designer cósmico sem ter uma maneira de investigar o processo de concepção cósmica não é confiável. Excluindo-se os Processos Naturais A alegação de que qualquer objeto especificado não pode ocorrer naturalmente é difícil de estabelecer com toda a certeza, a menos que nós tenhamos a experiência direta de sua concepção e fabricação . Isso é necessário para a versão dedutiva do argumento do design. O sistema não poderia ter ocorrido por acaso A possibilidade às vezes é descontada no argumento do 747 definitivo. No entanto, considerar que um sistema só poderia ter surgido ou por acaso ou por design é um falso dilema. Outros processos podem ter sido responsáveis. As possibilidades ou acidentes são raramente, ou nunca, usados como toda a explicação de um sistema ordenado. Igualar evolução com acaso é uma Falácia do Espantalho, uma vez que negligencia o componente da teoria da seleção natural. O universo é obviamente Projetado "Design implica em Designer ''http://normangeisler.com/how-to-know-god/"'' "Você concorda que a evidência para o Design Inteligente no universo seria a evidência de um criador do universo? ''http://geekychristian.com/questions-for-atheists-agnostics/"'' Este Design considera algo como pressuposto. Isso não pode ser usado no argumento do design sem desvirtuar a questão (ou seja, assumir a conclusão nas hipóteses de um argumento). Os processos naturais não poderiam ter feito isso A menos que alguma evidência seja apresentada que uma explicação naturalista é insuficiente, este é um Apelo á Ignorância. É difícil imaginar qual evidência poderia estabelecer a conclusão de que "os processos naturais não poderiam ter feito isso". Se um sistema de ocorrência natural é ordenado e não há nenhuma explicação possível a partir de processos naturais, isto seria, no mínimo, muito curioso. Se não há uma explicação para os fenômenos, neste momento, pode ser simplesmente que não somos inteligentes o suficiente para descobri-lo e descobertas futuras podem mudar a situação. Devido a isso, a ciência assume que cada fenômeno é explicável em termos de processos naturais (isto é, o materialismo). Afirmar que um fenômeno está além de explicação por processos naturais em tudo não é científico, por definição. Argumentos que são não baseados na explicabilidade de fenômenos são Apelos á Ignorância. A conclusão está em um terreno mais incerto, o que muda com as novas observações e a cada nova descoberta científica (para não cair em deus-das-lacunas). Ordem Muitas versões do uso argumento do Design são de coisas vividas como exemplos que não têm explicação. No entanto, a teoria da seleção natural de Charles Darwin mostrou que a complexidade da vida poderia evoluir por longos períodos de tempo. Com o caso da origem das espécies, é provável que muitas observações futuras serão inexplicáveis em um momento anterior, e só poderão ser explicadas mais tarde. Propósito Nós só podemos reivindicar que um objeto é projetado para uma finalidade, se nós tivermos a experiência do processo de design e o designer. Para dizer que o universo cumpre um objetivo devemos pressupor que este fim é específico e pode ser conhecido. Isto é difícil de estabelecer, evitando um antropocentrismo bruto para a assunção de Deus, que é o que o argumento pretende estabelecer. Como podemos dizer se o universo cumpre um propósito desconhecido? O universo parece funcionar de acordo com as leis físicas. Essas leis são formuladas como equações que caracterizam vários valores de constantes que não têm explicação aparente. Essas constantes incluem a força da gravidade, a densidade do universo, etc. Se estes fossem ligeiramente diferentes, o universo iria ser muito diferente do que o seu estado atual e provavelmente não teria nenhuma vida (este é o Argumento do Ajuste-fino). Dizer que este universo tem um propósito, como para sustentar a vida, sem ter qualquer evidência é cometer a Falácia do Atirador do Texas. Além do mais, reivindicar que com, base nisso, há um designer é um apelo á ignorância. Alguns valores matemáticos comumente usados têm sido citados como prova de design, tais como a proporção do ouro, mas estes estão sujeitos às mesmas acusações. É possível que as constantes físicas não variem de forma independente e haja algum processo que determina o que são, embora não sejamos inteligentes o suficiente para descobri-lo. Beleza As pessoas discordam sobre o que constitui a beleza. Sem ter um padrão objetivo, é difícil estabelecer quais exemplos apoiam o argumento do design. O universo contém uma mistura de beleza e feiúra, o que torna a conclusão ambígua. Complexidade Irredutível A complexidade irredutível é problemática como uma medida de design, porque algumas estruturas naturais exibem complexidade irredutível (como um arco, o mar ou o vento). A Terra tem um núcleo sólido, que se fosse "removida" iria quebrar o campo magnético da Terra, que tem a "função" de nos proteger. A lua estabiliza a rotação da Terra, e se fosse "removida" iria quebrar o eixo de rotação da Terra, que tem a "função" de regular as estações do ano. O sistema solar contém o sol, mas se isto fosse removido, ele iria quebrar a "função" do sistema solar de dar a Terra um ambiente estável. Porém a ideia de um "sistema" ser "quebrado" está aberta à interpretação e tende a introduzir um antropocentrismo. A complexidade irredutível ignora a possibilidade de um sistema ser inútil em fazer sua finalidade original, mas ser mais adequado para um propósito alternativo. É falso supor um sistema biológico tendo um propósito fixo durante sua evolução. Certas estruturas, tais como o flagelo de células, são supostamente irredutivelmente complexas Scott A. Minnich & Stephen C. Meyer, "Genetic analysis of coordinate flagellar and type III regulatory circuits in pathogenic Bacteria," in Proceedings of the Second International Conference on Design & Nature, Rhodes Greece (2004).. Estes exemplos são explicáveis pela evolução porque atua por adição, remoção, modificação e re-propósito. Reivindicar uma complexidade irredutível que nunca se poderia surgir a partir de processos naturais é assumir que todos os processos naturais são aditivos, o que é falso. Complexidade especificada William Dembski afirma que muitos objetos biológicos contém uma complexidade especificada e não ocorrem naturalmente por causa de sua improbabilidade. A improbabilidade de complexidade reivindicada por Dembski ignora a possibilidade de acumulação gradual de complexidade e ele só considera sistemas formados aleatoriamente. Charles Darwin observou que as alterações biológicas podem acumular gradualmente ao longo de muitas gerações e invalida a complexidade especificada como um indicador de design. Múltiplas fontes de Ordem '''O argumento dedutivo afirma que tanto os processos naturais quanto o Design é sobre a origem da ordem. No entanto, este é um falso dilema: é possível que ambos os processos inteligentes e naturais sejam envolvidos. Se a inteligência estava envolvida, pode ter desempenhado um papel pequeno ou insignificante. Talvez o "designer" tivesse muito pouca escolha na concepção do universo, restringida por limitações desconhecidas. Nesse caso, as escolhas de design não seriam contingentes, e sim forçadas a tomar os parâmetros observados. '''Dissimilaridade leva a uma analogia fraca A versão analógica do argumento do design depende da semelhança entre os objetos que estão sendo comparados. Uma forte analogia entre dois objetos que compartilham muitas propriedades podem resultar em uma conclusão relativamente confiável. No entanto, analogias entre objetos que são drasticamente diferentes só resultam em suposições ou conjecturas com pouquíssima certeza. Essas objeções não se aplicam à versão dedutiva. Diferença de escala O Design humano opera em relativamente pequenos objetos em um tempo relativamente pequeno utilizando materiais e habilidade limitados. O argumento do design é muitas vezes aplicado para toda a vida ou a totalidade do universo, sendo que ambos são vastos, antigos e incompreensíveis em seu escopo. Tal criador exigiria recursos vastos, conhecimento e habilidades, muito diferente do que seria feito por um ser humano. "Ainda é mais razoável formar a nossa ideia de modo ilimitado a causa da nossa experiência das produções estreitas do projeto humano e da invenção. ''Diálogos sobre a Religião Natural'"'' A analogia do Design compara todo o processo de concepção humana com os estados atuais e conhecidos do universo. No entanto, não sabemos o suficiente sobre o início do universo para comparar o processo de concepção cósmica à concepção humana. 'Criação ''ex nihilo (do nada) Os seres humanos projetam algo baseado em recursos disponíveis, enquanto estão situados dentro do universo. Criar o universo ex nihilo (do nada) enquanto está situado fora do universo e utilizando maneiras desconhecidas (como os criacionistas afirmam) provavelmente exigiria um designer muito diferente e um processo de design muito diferente. Fontes de ordem O argumento dedutivo desde a concepção afirma que a ordem (ou qualquer uma das outras supostas propriedades características de design) veio em um conjunto finito de possíveis fontes. As fontes são, então, eliminadas, até que só o design permanece como uma explicação. No entanto, é difícil criar uma lista exaustiva de todas as fontes possíveis, conduzindo a um falso dilema, onde a origem real de fim é ignorada. Possibilidade por amostragem aleatória Muitas versões do argumento do design, como o Design Inteligente, são falsos dilemas entre Design e oportunidade. Neste contexto, o acaso, os sistemas montados aleatoriamente. Cada tentativa aleatória de sistemas é independente das tentativas anteriores (um processo conhecido como amostragem aleatória). No entanto, nenhum processo natural é conhecido por trabalhar desta forma. As mudanças no universo progressivamente com cada estado é uma progressão do estado anterior. Comparar os processos naturais ao puro acaso, como no argumento do 747 definitivo, é uma falácia do Espantalho. Processos Naturais O Argumento do Design assume que os sistemas não podem se auto-organizar. Isto é, sem dúvida, falso dado os exemplos de evolução, crescimento de cristais, formação planetária, ideias de uma mente humana (por exemplo, em um design), padrões de convecção térmica e muitos outros exemplos que ocorrem naturalmente Wikipedia, Self-organization. Como mencionado anteriormente, o argumento do 747 Definitivo é uma objeção falaciosa, a Falácia do Espantalho, porque não considera realisticamente como os processos naturais funcionam. Multiverso Pode haver outros universos além do nosso próprio. A coleção de universos é chamado de multiverso. Um designer não é necessário como uma explicação, se existirem todos os universos possíveis. Isso explicaria o alegado "Ajuste Fino" do nosso universo: nós existimos em um universo que sustenta a vida (Princípio Antrópico), mas existem outros universos sem vida. A detecção indireta de ondas gravitacionais primordiais são evidências de que o multiverso existe Lisa Grossman, Multiverse gets real with glimpse of big bang ripples, New Scientist, 18 March 2014. É possível que as leis da física em outros universos sejam diferentes de nosso próprio universo. Também é possível que a ordem no universo sejam importadas do multiverso por interações inter-universo. Reprodução, similar à vida A ‘coisa viva’ é um sistema que muitas vezes visto para criar outro sistema ordenado pela reprodução. Este processo é mais comumente visto que os exemplos de design. Desde que ordem pode se originar de reprodução, o universo também poderia ser a prole de um universo similar. A teoria de um universo reproduzido foi proposto por Lee Smolin, que chamou de seleção natural cosmológica ou universos fecundos. Ele especula que cada universo produz outros universos-prole com leis físicas semelhantes, mas não idênticas. Além disso, vemos surgir a partir da inteligência a reprodução, mas nunca vemos surgir da reprodução a inteligência humana. Portanto, a inteligência é menos provável do que a reprodução como a última fonte de ordem. Instinto e construções com bases não-cerebrais Muitos animais instintivamente constroem sistemas como uma aranha tecendo a teia. Portanto, a ordem também podem do instinto, ao invés de se originar unicamente pelo pensamento racional. Além disso, a teia é criada usando órgãos dedicados (fieiras), portanto, um sistema ordenado pode se originar de um órgão diferente do cérebro. Inteligência Um designer inteligente é uma explicação popular para a ordem na natureza porque ele é atraente para a vaidade humana, paternicidade, e é uma explicação mais sensível á detecção de agente e nossa tendência de antropomorfismo. Propriedade Inata auto-encomendada É frequentemente afirmado que Deus é um sistema auto-organizado. Se é possível que Deus seja auto-organizado (ou necessariamente existente), também é possível que o universo também tenha essa propriedade e, portanto, não requeira uma causa externa de ordem. A existência e as propriedades do universo podem ter sido determinadas por alguns constrangimentos físicos desconhecidos, o que implica que o "design" do universo foi não contingente. Ordem Eterna O universo pode ter pré-existido ao big bang, de alguma forma e ordem que podem sempre existir. Considerando a entropia e a segunda lei da termodinâmica, teria de haver um mecanismo (ainda desconhecido) para reiniciar ou repor isso de tempo em tempo. Chance, dado tempo infinito O argumento do 747 definitivo alega que levaria um tempo extremamente longo para um sistema complexo se formar por acaso. Nosso universo pode ter existido em um tempo infinito de muitas formas diferentes e pré-datadas, com o início aparente no big bang. Um sistema em constante mutação que é limitado a estados finitos resultaria muito provavelmente em um sistema ordenado, talvez com uma ordem limitada a uma área local, sem qualquer intervenção externa. Diversos modelos de cosmologia são compatíveis com esta conjectura, incluindo um universo oscilatório. No entanto, esta teoria tornou-se mais problemática com a descoberta do universo acelerado que não implica nenhum limite para a idade máxima do nosso universo. Chance, se a ordem emergir e se auto-propagar para o infinito Dado um universo antigo (ou seja, muito mais antigo do que o big bang sugere, mas não necessariamente infinito em idade), é possível a ordem local surgir espontaneamente. Esta ordem local pode se auto-propagar e manter-se no seu ambiente em um tempo infinito para o futuro. Isso não requer uma intervenção externa. Isto é semelhante à ideia de vida ordenada resultante de materiais não vivos (Abiogênese), que continua a se auto-propogar. Ordem oscilatória e Caos O universo pode ter a propriedade inata de oscilar entre a ordem e o caos. Pode, eventualmente, resolver em um destes estados ou um estado intermediário. Isto pode explicar a mistura observada atualmente da ordem e do caos. A Entropia pode aumentar por um tempo (descrito pelo modelo atual da termodinâmica) e diminuir (por um processo desconhecido), o que manteria uma mistura de ordem e desordem. Princípios Desconhecidos É possível que o tempo passou a existir no momento do Big Bang. Por essa razão, pode ser sem sentido pedir uma explicação causal para a ordem no universo, porque não faz sentido perguntar o que veio "antes do big bang". No entanto, pode haver uma explicação não causal. Temos imperfeitamente investigado parte do universo na sua última parte de vida (após a primeira fração de segundo depois do Big Bang). Alguns processos foram descobertos e somente operados em tempos anteriores, como a inflação cósmica. Quais outros processos puderam operar no início do universo que são desconhecidos para nós? Há ainda uma grande incerteza sobre a física da grande era da unificação, que terminou a cerca de 10-36 segundos após o Big Bang. Até podermos simular esse ambiente ou observar esses fenômenos, não podemos descartar a possibilidade de ordem que foi formada por processos naturais no universo primordial. O que causou o Designer? Com base na necessidade de uma causa de ordem, o Argumento do Design conclui que existe um Designer. Este Designer requer uma explicação, tanto quanto a ordem original. Podemos pensar que esta questão está além da nossa compreensão, ou é irrelevante, uma vez que já estabelecemos a existência do designer. No entanto, podemos então considerar a causa da ordem no universo como além de nossa compreensão ou não exigir uma resposta. É um caso de defesa especial para pedir uma causa em um caso (ordem no universo) e não em outro (o designer). O Designer do universo pode ser o produto do design de um agente superior, e assim por diante até o infinito. Isso é chamado de regressão infinita e é geralmente considerado tão absurdo que afastaria o argumento inteiramente. Esta possibilidade é difícil de desconto pelo argumento; o argumento de uma causa não causada é semelhante neste respeito. Uma abordagem é afirmar que o designer não requer uma causa ou designer (essa tática também é usada no argumento Kalam). Uma vez que este ser "não-causado", propriedade necessariamente existente, é arbitrariamente concedido como criador do universo e é um princípio arbitrário que não têm essa propriedade, esse argumento é uma forma de defesa especial. Reivindicar que o designer não requer uma causa porque é necessariamente existente também está implorando a pergunta. O termo ‘necessariamente existente’ significa apenas que “não exige uma causa”. É também possível que o designer venha de processos naturais (como alienígenas, ou designers não-divinos), ou seja a prole de uma divindade pré-existente. Observamos que inteligência surge de reprodução, mas nunca o contrário. Implicações absurdas do Argumento do Design Se tal argumento for aceito, ele sugere conclusões que seriam rejeitadas pela maioria dos teístas. Implicações Antropomórficas do argumento O argumento analógico afirma a semelhança entre a capacidade dos seres humanos e Deus de projetar. Isto levanta a questão de quais outras propriedades são compartilhadas entre os humanos e Deus com base na alegada semelhança. Quando experimentamos uma inteligência humana, ela é sempre acompanhada de um corpo humano, bem como outros fenômenos que co-ocorrem com a mente. Gostaríamos, portanto, de esperar um designer inteligente tendo atributos humanos acompanhados. Este tipo de objeção se aplica a todas as versões do argumento do Design. Levando em conta estes pontos, é provável que Deus tenha um corpo físico. Possivelmente, o corpo de Deus seria o próprio universo, semelhante ao conceito do Panteísmo. Além disso, todos os designers que vemos têm um gênero, uma família, diferentes fases da vida, e uma eventual morte, por isso Deus (ou deuses) também teriam esses atributos. Dificuldades Analógicas O Argumento analógico do Design afirma que, uma vez que o projeto de ordem é tão complexo, o designer deve ser proporcional à escala do trabalho. Deus, portanto, ultrapassa os seres humanos no poder. No entanto, a analogia traz consigo algumas implicações menos lisonjeiras. O universo e os fenômenos são finitos, portanto, o criador do universo seria finito. Um Deus infinito não pode ser demonstrado a partir de fenômenos finitos. Immanuel Kant criticou todos os argumentos físico-teológicos, incluindo o argumento do Design, dizendo: "A ideia transcendental de um ser necessário e suficiente é tão imensamente grande, tão alta acima de tudo o que é empírico, que é sempre condicionada, e que esperamos em que vamos encontrar materiais na esfera da experiência suficientemente amplas para nossa concepção, e vamos buscar algo incondicionado entre as coisas que estão condicionadas, enquanto exemplos, ou melhor, até mesmo quando orientados, negados pelas leis da síntese empírica. ... Essa prova pode, no máximo, portanto, demonstrar a existência de um arquiteto do mundo , cujos esforços são limitados pelos recursos do material com o qual ele trabalha, mas não de um criador do mundo Crítica da Razão Pura" Argumento do Design Pobre Se o Designer criou todo o universo, podemos atribuir louvor e culpa, dependendo da qualidade do trabalho. Isso é chamado de argumento do Design Pobre. O universo está cheio de exemplos pobres e um bom design não faria algo como o sofrimento desnecessário, desastres naturais, áreas inabitáveis na Terra e no universo, ambas boas e más ações e, portanto, o Designer têm: * Tanto bons quanto maus atributos (semelhantes ao maniqueísmo ou o politeísmo), ou * é finito e um tanto incompetente, ou * é amoral (isto é, sem moral) Afirmar que Deus é totalmente bom e todo poderoso vai de encontro ao problema do mal: por que, supostamente, um Deus bom poderoso não intervêm e previne o mal? O mal existe e temos de atribuir uma causa; o argumento do design implica Deus criando o bem e o mal. "Se usarmos universo como nossa única pista, então eu acho que teríamos de concluir que ele era um grande artista (para o universo ser um lugar tão bonito), mas também que ele é bastante implacável e nem um pouco amigável para com o homem (para o universo ser um lugar muito perigoso e assustador)." - C. S. Lewis, Cristianismo puro e simples Apologistas podem argumentar que o projeto sub-ótimo ainda é projetado e, portanto, é uma evidência. "O projeto sub-ótimo não significa que não há design. Em outras palavras, mesmo se você conceder que algo não foi concebido de forma ideal, isso não significa que ele não foi projetado em tudo. Seu carro não foi concebido de forma ideal, mas ainda é concebido - e certamente não foi criado por leis naturais." No entanto, esta evidência implica em um Deus incompetente, que geralmente refuta a sua visão teísta particular. A comparação com os seres humanos degrada Deus David Hume argumentou, provavelmente com alguma ironia, que: "Eu estava, desde o princípio, escandalizado, Eu devo possuir, com esta semelhança, que sou algo entre uma Divindade e as criaturas humanas;. E devo conceber que iso implica em uma tal degradação do Ser Supremo como nenhum argumento Teísta poderia suportar ''"'' Design como uma explicação O argumento do Design não suporta necessariamente um designer divino ou qualquer religião em particular. O argumento do Design tem sido utilizado por várias religiões para defender a existência de Deus. A confirmação de um Deus monoteísta descarta qualquer outro Deus ou deuses possivelmente existentes. Mesmo se assumirmos que o designer é divino, nós não saberíamos qual Deus foi o responsável pelo design. Explicar ordem no universo que podem não ter surgido "por acaso", postulando um Deus que é ainda mais improvável de ocorrer por acaso é absurdo (devido à maior complexidade de Deus em seu infinito conhecimento). Richard Dawkins chama Deus de "o verdadeiro 747 definitivo" em uma tentativa de subverter o argumento do 747. Alguns crentes contrariam esta situação, afirmando uma simplicidade divina, embora pareça incompatível um Deus experiente que seja capaz de design. Como é o designer? A explicação de um designer tem valor explicativo limitado. O argumento dedutivo não estabelece quaisquer propriedades do designer e não nos dá uma visão sobre o processo de design. A versão analógica sugere fracamente o designer sendo algo como um projetista humano, mas com uma extensão que não pode ser verificada. Sem mais provas e muitos tipos possíveis de Designer, não podemos afirmar com confiança que o designer seria divino. Um candidato designer de vida na Terra não-divino poderia ser seres extraterrestres. Isto tem sido amplamente discutido e retratado na ficção, mas há pouca evidência para apoiar ou descartar esta possibilidade. O universo inteiro pode ser uma realidade simulada que existe em um grande computador e tenha sido criado por uma entidade não-divina. Esta possibilidade tem sido considerada pelos físicos New York Times, Is the Universe a Simulation?, Feb 14, 2014 e tem sido muitas vezes caracterizado na ficção, como nos romances de Douglas Adams e o filme da série Sci-fi "Matrix". Se houver um designer, o nosso universo pode ter sido um dos muitos universos que foram projetados, mas sendo o resultado de muitos projetos estragados e outros universos falhos antes do Design atual ser encontrado. Nesse caso, o Designer não é digno de muita admiração. Na mesma linha, o universo poderia ser: * o produto de um Deus-bebê ou um Deus subordinado a outro, que ele então abandona, por ter vergonha dele, * a obra de um Deus antigo que morreu uma vez e o universo seguindo seu rumo sem outras intervenções. Para grandes projetos, os humanos geralmente tentam trabalhar em equipe. Por isso, é provável que um grande projeto como o Design do universo exigiriam vários Designers. Isto é mais provável do que um único criador, uma vez que não temos experiência de uma única entidade que é poderosa o suficiente para realizar todo o trabalho. Esta ideia é aceita por muitas religiões politeístas. Referências